Mega Man Starforce: Busted!
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: This is the ultimate prison break!
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: Busted!"

Chapter 1 –Kidnapping:

**Just by the title, this is going to be awesome.**

"This is boring!" Pat screamed, throwing some cards that were in his hands to the air, while the others were playing a card game.

"There's the greatest storm of the year, no electricity, and there's no phone. Its poker or group-make out, and I'm against the second one." Geo said.

"Agreed!" Pat, Sonia, Agito, Mary, Angie, Shun and Zoey said, raising their hands.

"How about truth or dare?" Sonia asked, suggesting it.

"Ok, but no clothes take-off and adult content. You begin, Sonia." Pat said, as he sat down.

"Ok… Zoey, truth or dare?" Sonia asked.

"Dare." Zoey answered.

"Tell us a horror story, or just a sad one." Sonia asked for.

"Ok… This story happened some years ago. About 8, to be more exact. There was this little girl. She had friends of her age, and lovely parents. One day, she returned home, just to see her parents dead. Her mother had bite marks all over her body, with holes until her bones. Her father had big scratches all over his body. The little girl didn't move, didn't scream and didn't change her facial expression. The next day, her house was burnt and she went missing. End." Zoey said (with incredible calm), making everyone with those facial expressions of wanting to hear more because of the suspense.

"Ok, that was your life story, wasn't it?" Sonia asked.

"Sort of." Zoey said, smiling, making the others feel scared.

"Ok… Moving on. Who's next?" Pat asked (worried look).

"Ok. Geo, truth or dare?" Zoey asked.

"Dare." Geo said.

"I dare you to kiss Angie in the lips." Zoey said.

"No way!" Angie, Geo, Pat and Sonia screamed, by, well, you know what.

"C'mon, just a kiss for half a second. This is a game, no hard feelings." Zoey said. "Plus, in this game rules, who doesn't do a dare, get's an eternal scar."

"I already have one in my chest. And that thing opened again during the fight with Dark Mega Man, so I won't risk it." Geo said, as he approached Angie and kissed her for half a second, really quickly and then he tried to kill Zoey, but Sonia took the reason out of him with a french kiss.

"Let's end this, it already lost its fun." Pat said.

"Ok. Then, let's go through the wave roads. You know, a calm walk." Shun suggested.

"Why not? Let's go then." Agito said, as he transformed. They were walking through the wave road, until:

"What's that?" Twins Shark asked, as he saw a black mass falling and approaching him. "What the…?" he said, as the black mass hit him, trapping him inside it.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" Perseus War said, as she drew her sword and tried to cut the mass, but it only absorbed her too.

"Ok, this is strange." Andromeda Current said, as another mass fell above him and absorbed him too.

"Ittoryu: Autumn Breeze!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her tiger sword and swung it, making a powerful wind current, but it didn't made a thing. "What? Ok… Ittoryu Iai: Spring's Fire River!" she said, as she drew her Dragon sword, caught in blue fire, tried to cut the mass, but she was absorbed too.

"What is that made from?" Mega Man asked, as a bigger black mass hit all the others and all went black, and there was a black out.

**What the hell happened? What is this all about? Why are they being "kidnapped"? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: Busted!"

Chapter 2 –Jailbreak:

**Just by the title, this is going to be awesome, again, I think.**

"Why does my head hurts…?" Mega Man asked, as he woke up, with his vision still a little blurry.

"Ox Tackle!" Taurus Fire said, well, at least is what Mega Man heard, followed by a sound of a big hit against a wall.

"What the…? Why are you here Bu-!" Mega Man asked, as his mouth was suddenly covered by Harp Note's hand.

"Mega Man, don't use our human names for now. We were kidnapped." Harp Note explained, as Mega Man vision recovered and found himself inside a room with all the others EM wave warriors.

"Ok, where are we?" Mega Man asked, standing up.

"If we can't get out of this cage, we can't know where we are stupid." Rogue said.

"This makes me so angry; I just want to give a punch at this wall! TF Technique: Red Rage Punch!" Taurus Fire said, as he closed his fist, shot fire at him and punched one of the platinum silver walls of the room, but no effect.

"This is made of what?" Spade Magnes asked, as he looked the material a little closely.

"Crab Boomerang!" Cancer Bubble said, throwing his claws, but it didn't even make a scratch. "What the…? My claws can cut anything!"

"If I may get your attention." A strange voice (you know, computerized and altered) said, calling everyone's attention to a big monitor on the wall. "You're under arrest!"

"What? But I'm the one who works at the police!" Acid Ace said.

"As I was saying, you're under arrested for destroying almost everything of this country. Most of the destruction was caused by you. As soon as we discover your real identities, it will be peace for the whole world.." The strange voice said, as suddenly, Rogue's fist expelled great purple flames and shot a powerful flame at the monitor, destroying it.

"That was boring me. Death Gods Inferno!" Rogue said, as his feet and fists caught in purple flames and jumped towards the wall and kicked, punched, uppercuted and most of that stuff for some seconds, leaving a little hole at the wall. "That point was a point where no attack has ever touched. Who gets to do the same and/or more, gets my attention."

"A little hole… that can't be too hard." Gemini Spark said, approaching the wall. "GS Technique: 108 Kilo Pressure Cannon!" he said, as he slashed his Elec Swords, next to his horn, making a big air cutting wave. It had plenty of power, but it didn't make a little scratch.

"MM and HP Combination Technique: Mega Strong Double Love Fist!" Mega Man and Harp Note said, as they punched the wall with Mega Busting Punch and Strong Bass, but it didn't make any effect.

"Queen Virgo, Jack Corvus, follow my lead!" Acid Ace said, as they positioned in different points of the room, forming a triangle.

"AA, QV and JC Combination Technique: Royal Break!" they said, running towards each other, Acid Ace using Break Wing. When they met, Queen Virgo and Jack Corvus stroke Acid Ace with a powerful purple flame and a shinning ball of light, making Acid Ace glow (black and white), and tackled the wall, living some sort of dent on it.

"I can't do that again… I almost dislocated my shoulder…" Acid Ace said, holding his shoulder.

"Now it's my turn! Death Blade!" Twins Shark said, as his right leg was completely covered by flames and wind, dashing towards the wall and kicking it. It made a little hole, but nothing special. "This is just to get started. Divinity Judgment!" he said, as his leg was covered by shiny winds and dark flames, kicking the wall, leaving a rather larger dent.

"Santoryu Ogi: The…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, putting her phoenix sword in her mouth and holding turtle and tiger swords in her hands. "…Earth!" she said, as she suddenly disappeared. Right after it, many sounds were heard, coming from the wall. Like if something was trying to cut it. She reappeared, but it had no effect on the wall.

"CB, WW and CT Combination Technique: Tidal Howl of Thunder's!" Cancer Bubble, Wolf Woods and Crown Thunder said, as they used Tidal Wave, combined with Fall Thunder. When the attacks collided, Wolf Woods started to howl like a furious wolf, making a powerful wave. The attack was powerful enough to make a little hole.

"It's no use… the wall can restore itself." Rogue said, as they noticed that most marks had disappeared.

"Then the only solution is to break it all at once… Guys!" Andromeda Current said, as he turned around, so he could talk clearly to his friends. "I only ask you one thing… Stand back…" Andromeda Current said, as all the warriors stand back some steps. Andromeda Current turned towards the wall again. Suddenly, he threw his chains, sticking them to the wall. Suddenly, a pink aura appeared around him, getting bigger and bigger. Somehow, pink flames were appearing out of his eyes and the aura was already giant.

"Andromeda Current… be careful!" Phoenix Swordswoman said.

"I can't guaranty you… that I will get out of this alive…" Andromeda Current said, as he put his hands opened together. "Nebula… BREAKER!" he screamed, as a powerful pink beam came out of his hands, with the power of many cannons. The wall was destroyed, and Andromeda Current was still standing, but he didn't even move on centimeter. When the others went see how he was, they noticed plenty injuries all over his body. His eyes were still open, but it was clear that he was unconscious.

**What will happen to Andromeda Current? What is this all about "world in peace"? Which was your favorite technique of these? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: Busted!"

Chapter 3 –Team Division:

**You saw what happened previously.**

"Are you ok…?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, as she approached Andromeda Current, with his eyes blanked out, and not moving a single muscle.

"Phoenix Swordswoman… I think he can't hear you…" Harp Note said, trying to consulate her a bit.

"Hope this helps…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she kissed Andromeda Current in the lips.

"Uhh… my muscles!" Andromeda Current said, waking up.

"What the…? You said you wouldn't survive, jerk!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, slapping him on the face.

"Calm down, it was your Resurrector ability. It makes the healing time go faster than usual and the kiss made a link, so I could use it, and what the hell is up with your hand that it almost twists heads?" Andromeda Current explained, rubbing his neck, due to the pain.

"Good, we didn't lose a warrior and there are 3 corridors. Team making time." Mega Man said.

Team G: Harp Note, Queen Ophiuca, Pisces Aqua, Diamond Ice, Perseus War and Queen Virgo. (G stands for "girl")

Team H: Mega Man, Rogue, Gemini Spark, Acid Ace, Wolf Woods, Twins Shark, Kung Foo Kid and Jack Corvus. (H stands for "hero")

Team P: Andromeda Current, Spade Magnes, Cancer Bubble, Crown Thunder, Taurus Fire, Libra Balance and Cygnus Wing (P stands for "partner").

With Team G:

"I still can't believe that Andromeda Current was just fine. He's going to pay for that." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she and the rest of the team were running through the hall.

"You heard him: it was your ability that saved him." Queen Virgo said, making Phoenix Swordswoman blush a bit.

"I'm still going with the "he was just fine" theory." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as some men, with strangely shaped guns and visors appeared.

"Targets acquired: Phoenix Swordswoman. Attacks: Phoenix Flame, Fire Tattoo, Autumn's Breeze, Spring's Fire River, Winter Iceberg Strike, Triple Assassination, Iron Wind, Heavy Pound and Lightning Claw. Weakness: Water. Input Ice capsules and extinguishers." One of the men said, as he put two different capsules in his gun.

"Ittoryu: Autumn's Breeze!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she swung her tiger sword, making a strong wind.

"Activate: magnetic boots." The man said, as his shoes made a spark. The strong wind had no effect on him.

"This floor is made out of metal… that explains everything. If I can't push, I'll cut. Ittoryu Iai: Spring's Fire River!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her dragon sword, caught in blue fire, and dashed towards the man. Suddenly, the man pressed the gun's trigger and it shot a strange white powder.

"Shield." He said, as an EM wave shield appeared on his arm, stopping Phoenix Swordswoman's attack completely.

"What the…? My sword has fire extinguisher all over it! I can't use fire attacks like this." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she jumped back.

"Leave this to me. Rain Sprout!" Queen Virgo said, as some water blasts went in the walls direction, making them explode, originating rain drops in form of needles.

"New target acquired: Queen Virgo. Attacks: Rain Sprout, Hydro Dragon, Holy Light, Oath Barrier and Seaquake Wave. Weakness: Electricity. Prepare "Tazer"." One of the men said, as he took out a tazer from his pocket and attached it at the front part of his gun. He pressed the trigger, and a powerful blue electrical shock was shot against Queen Virgo, but she dodged it just in time.

"We can't hurt them. Even if they're trying to capture us, they don't have any power at all." Harp Note said.

"Are you blind or what? They almost killed Queen Virgo and tried to freeze Phoenix Swordswoman. I still don't know what does Mega Man sees in this out of tune singer that scares cats away.

"For your information, this out of tune singer attracted Mega Man with her voice and you can give up on him already, you snake! You're uglier than Medusa when you're transformed!" Harp Note said, starting a discussion with Queen Ophiuca.

"I told Mega Man that was a bad idea to put Harp Note and Queen Ophiuca in the same team, but he was sure that "they will get along fine" thing. Next time, I won't tell him I didn't warn him." Pisces Aqua said.

"Medusa… No, I won't use the shield if it isn't urgent." Perseus War whispered to herself.

**What will Perseus War do? What was Geo thinking about when he put Harp Note and Queen Ophiuca in the same team?Will you forgive me for putting the chapters so late (freaking school)? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mega Man Starforce: Busted!"

Chapter 4 –Girl Power:

**I think the title explains everything.**

"WILL YOU 2 STOP FIGHTING AT ONCE?" Perseus War asked to Queen Ophiuca and Harp Note.

"All targets set. Initiating operation Delta." One of the men said, as all of them (they were 3 against 6, so it was one against each two) took out some sort of pyramid from their pockets and attached them together to the ground. 3 seconds past and suddenly 3 EM wave walls appeared, dividing the room into 3 parts.

Diamond Ice and Phoenix Swordswoman part:

"It's just one guy, how hard can it be?" Diamond Ice asked.

"In many years of experience, I should say that that's the worst thing to ask." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her Tiger sword.

"Input flame and ice capsules." The man said, as he installed two capsules inside his gun.

"A gun isn't enough to stop a big hammer. Diamond Crush!" Diamond Ice said, as she drew her big hammer out of nowhere and jumped towards the man, preparing to hit his head.

"Wait, it could be a trap!" Phoenix Swordswoman said. Suddenly, the man shot a blue blast from his gun against the hammer, freezing it.

"What the…!" Diamond Ice said, as she fell, due to the extra weigh of her hammer.

"Flaming Shot!" the man said, as his gun shot a flame in form of a big bullet.

"Ahhg!" Diamond Ice said, as she was shot, turned unconscious and dropped her hammer.

"Diamond Ice! You're paying for that! Santoryu: Winter Iceberg Strike!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her Phoenix sword and put her Turtle sword in her mouth. She positioned herself like if the hand swords were forming a triangle, pointing towards the man.

"Prepare shield." The man said, as he pressed a button at his wrist. Suddenly, Phoenix Swordswoman dashed towards him, but an EM wave shield appeared out of nowhere and stopped her attack.

"This isn't… OVER YET!" she said, as she turned her neck, hitting the shield with her Turtle sword. "What the hell?" she asked, as she saw that the attack had no effect at all.

"Repel!" the man said, as Phoenix Swordswoman was pushed somehow, with an incredible force, dropping her swords.

"Damn… I only have my Dragon sword left with me… and even if I had any good attack with it, I first have to make him stop moving…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she stood up again.

"It's useless. You have no chance, we know every attack you know and how to counterattack it. You'll finally be arrested." The man said, pointing his gun against her.

"Maybe… but I still have two weapons with me."

"What? But the only sword in your possession is the Dragon sword."

"You didn't count one thing. One really big thing." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she dashed towards him.

"Stop right away!" the man said, as he shot a blue freezing blast from his gun. She dodged it by jumping to the side right away.

"Stop, or I'll freeze you!" Phoenix Swordswoman ordered.

"Freeze? But your main type of element is Fire and Wind." The man asked.

"I have the power of all elements since I received these swords! And now, freeze! Phoenix Ice Flame!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she grabbed Diamond Ice's hammer. She jumped towards him and hit the ground nearby with it, originating some blue flames.

"What the hell is this?" the man asked, as he saw the flames shaping like a phoenix, going in his directions and freezing most of his body.

"All your joints are frozen now! That means I can use this attack without worrying about anything." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her Dragon sword and making an azure blue aura appear around her.

"Attack? But the database says that no attack of yours is with the Dragon sword only." The man said, in a worried tone.

"What makes me stop inventing attacks?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, as she drew her sword and her aura began to shape more like a classic Chinese dragon. "Sora Emperor's…" she said, as she held her sword with both hands "…Tatsumaki! (The whole thing means sky emperor's tornado in Japanese, although "emperor's" is in English)" she said, as she swung her arm as quickly as possible, making a powerful tornado.

"_This attack… it's so powerful and terrifying… it's like if a dragon is about to swallow me!"_ the man thought as the tornado stroke him, strangely making the sound of a dragon's roar, breaking the ice and making him go against the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Finally… over…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she turned unconscious, due to the muscles being so tired from the attack.

With Perseus War and Queen Virgo:

"What shall we do?" Queen Virgo asked.

"I would say a technique." Perseus War suggested.

"I-I-I maybe new at this job… but-but-but I won't take it so easily." The man said, shaking a bit.

"PW and QV Combination Technique: Dragon of War!" they said, as Perseus War grabbed Queen Virgo's staff and hit it towards the ground. Suddenly, a blue energy dragon appeared from the ground and went into the man's direction, knocking him unconscious (it was more of being scared than the attack, but still).

With Queen Ophiuca and Harp Note:

"You're trying to steal the impossible, so stop once and for all!" Harp Note said, arguing with Queen Ophiuca.

"I must remind you that you stole me him before, so, thief that steals thief gets 100 year of forgive." Queen Ophiuca said, driving Harp Note insane.

"Uh… you ladies… attention to who's trying to arrest you." The man said, as he noticed that he was being left aside.

"THIS IS NOTHING OF YOUR BUSINESS!" they both said, as they punched him against the wall, turning him unconscious (angry chicks, what can I say?).

After the walls had disappeared, we found two chicks arguing, one unconscious, one waking up and 2 that had the easiest fight of their lives.

**What will happen to the others? Whatthe hell did Harp Note and Queen Ophiuca made to become so strong by accident? Is a mysterious character going to appear in the next chapter If sunnyos is watching this, is who you think who is)? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mega Man Starforce: Busted!"

Chapter 5 –Partner's Turn:

**I'm getting to lazy...**

"Finally… it was time for you to wake up." Queen Ophiuca said, as Phoenix Swordswoman woke up from the unconsciousness.

"Shut up. I had to use a powerful attack and you just had to punch the guard. You have no right to talk." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she stood up.

"There's no time to talk, we have to find an exit." Queen Virgo said, as they went through the corridor again, just to find more soldiers.

"Just go away once and for all!" Queen Ophiuca said, kind of angry.

"Shock…"

"Fast…"

"Sword of…"

"Fire…"

"…NOTE!"

"…CUT!"

"…WAR!"

"…TATTOO!"

Harp Note, Pisces Aqua, Perseus War and Phoenix Swordswoman said, as they launched their respective attacks.

With Team P:

"Swan Dance!" Cygnus Wing said, as he began to spin and knocking out the soldiers.

"This was pretty fast. Let's find a way out." Cancer Bubble said, as he approached a door and tried to open it.

"I'll try it out. Heavy Weight!" Libra Balance said, as a heavy and thick pillar and threw it towards the door breaking it, but a powerful air current was created (obviously, just like when you open a plane door).

"Wait here!" Andromeda Current said, as he tied up his chain at a save place and approached the door. As he saw the outside and his eyes showed a surprised look.

With Team H:

"Hope the others are ok. Wide Claw!" Wolf Woods said, as he knocked out a line of soldiers.

TRIIIIM… TRIIIIM…

Mega Man's Univ Cellf rang, showing a call from Andromeda Current.

"What's up AC?"

"Don't try to run away from this!" Andromeda Current said.

"Why not?" Gemini Spark asked.

"This is a giant flying fortress with a strong EM wave repellant shield! If we try to jump we'll end up crushed. Plus, the area where we are doesn't have wave roads too! Tell Team G too for me, please and thanks."" Andromeda Current said.

With Team P:

"Than what shall we do?" Libra Balance asked.

"Even the ones with flying propulsion like Spade Magnes and Twins Shark would get crushed. So we have to find and destroy the engine of this thing. It's needed 5 engines at least to lift this thing, so we just have to destroy 3 of them. I'll send the messages to the other teams that we must find the engines and destroy them. Also, I'll put in sync so we can talk to each other without having losing time." Andromeda Current said, as they began to run, trying to find the engine room.

With Team G:

"I've received a message from AC. We have to find the engines and destroy them." Harp Note said, as she took out an object from her Univ Cellf and put it near her ear (you know, like a Bluetooth headphone). "Mega Man, Andromeda Current, anybody?" she asked waiting for an answer.

"We found them, they're at the end of the corridors, but it needs a password and we don't have it, and we can't hold it for much longer." Mega Man said, as Kung Foo Kid and Jack Corvus attacks were heard in the background.

"We have the same problem." Andromeda Current said, as Crown Thunder and Spade Magnes attacks were heard in the background too.

At the outside:

"So… I have to help them? Hmm… So this is what destiny has been planning?" a mysterious creature asked, as it hold an arrow and bow. "Arrow Constellation!" he said, as he shot the arrow and it divided into four arrows, which stabbed the wall, in the level where G Team was on and pulled them, making a hole.

"What the…? Who's that?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, as she saw a shadow at the ground, but since it was very high, it wasn't very clear anyway, but she could swear she heard a horse running. She looked up, and saw an arrow with a paper tied to it, saying that it was safe to go up.

"Who was he?" Harp Note asked, due to the fact that she also saw the whole thing.

**Who was this being? What will happen next? Will you review this (please review, I need comments, people!)? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mega Man Starforce: Busted!"

Chapter 5 –Trying to break out:

**If we try to run away from prison, or you can, or you caught in a trap. Guess what's going to happen.**

"That guy really helped. I'll get the pass. Phoenix!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she began to transform into a phoenix, but it wasn't much larger than Taurus Fire (just to use it as scale). She flew up to the wall with a hole and entered a room with some computers and a lot of soldiers. She returned to her normal form. "Oh, c'mon! I don't have time for this!" she said, as she drew three swords and started to use Santoryu against those soldiers. After a while, everyone was beaten up, but Phoenix Swordswoman knew that that wasn't going to take longer than some minutes to arrive more soldiers. "Damn it! Where's the pass?" she asked to herself, searching through all the computers, until she discovered the file with the password.

With Team H:

"Hope they find the pass, this is getting tight." Gemini Spark said, as more soldiers began to appear.

"So do I… Pistol Buster!" Acid Ace said, as he shot some bullets from his gun.

With Team P:

"Crab Boomerang! Where are they with the pass?" Cancer Bubble asked, as he threw his claws against the soldiers.

TRIIIM… TRIIIM…

"I already have the pass! I'm sending it!" Phoenix Swordswoman said by phone call to the other teams.

"Great!" Gemini Spark said. Suddenly, some soldiers (one in each team's corridor) pressed some buttons, opening the floor and making them fall in a tank full of water.

"Guys!" Team G said, as they reencountered the other teams.

"This isn't good, even I can't open this door!" Twins Shark said, as he flew up to that trap's door and kicked it, trying to open it.

"Initiating ultra shock operation." A soldier said, taking a Tazer out of his pocket and giving electrical shocks to the water (he was wearing a rubber suit, so).

"What the hell? Electric shocks won't affect-OUCH!" Mega Man said, as he began to feel powerful electrical shocks, so as the others.

"_Damn! This shock was so powerful that we all lost consciousness. These walls are starting to move! I have to save them!"_ Pisces Aqua thought, as she began to concentrate a bit. Black out.

After half an hour of unconsciousness:

"Where are we?" Gemini Spark asked, as he woke up and saw the others, also waking up, but both Phoenix Swordswoman and Pisces Aqua were missing (well, Phoenix Swordswoman was some floors above, but still).

"They stunned us. Literally." Rogue said.

"Hey, is it just my concussion, or are we on the beach?" Jack Corvus asked, as he noticed that they were actually on a beach, right in front of a forest.

"Hate to say this, but I think this is the vacation room. This prison must be so secret that the employees must have the vacations here." Mega Man said.

"Good that you're all ok." Pisces Aqua said, as her head came out of the water, (just her head).

"You were the one who saved us?" Gemini Spark asked.

"Yeah. You were all unconscious and someone had to save you." Pisces Aqua said, as she approached them, and it was revealed that her lower body was of a fish and there was less armor, and sea shells covering her breasts, that mysteriously were a little bigger, in other words, a mermaid.

"What the…? You're a mermaid?" Gemini Spark asked, as everyone else tried to move again, from the surprise.

"Kind of a long talk…" Pisces Aqua answered. Gemini Spark stood up, turned around, and went deep in the forest. A loud and long "yoohoo" was heard, followed by a strange fountain of blood was seen for 5 continuous seconds. Some seconds after, he returned, completely normal.

"Time for explanation." Gemini Spark said, as he sat down again, and a little blood drop fell out of his nose.

**Why is Pisces Aqua a mermaid? Is vacation room is weird? Would you like to date a mermaid? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mega Man Starforce: Busted!"

Chapter 7 –Discussion:

**What is this all about?**

"So… You're a mermaid?" Gemini Spark, as everyone else was touching the fish fin of Pisces Aqua, by curiosity (that didn't sound right, don't know why).

"No, no, nothing like that, and STOP TOUCHING ME AT ONCE!" Pisces Aqua said, beginning to feel sick about everyone touching her. "Now that that's aside. I'm not a mermaid."

"Then why the hell you have a mermaid lower body?" Harp Note asked.

"Well, I think you've all heard about "Animal Spirits", right?" Pisces Aqua said, as everyone nodded. "And you probably also know that every each person has a different animal spirit, and that spirit is determined by the personality of a person. One thing you didn't knew is that EM wave warriors can fuse themselves with their animal spirit in 2 different ways: body fusion and spirit fusion. In my case, using body fusion alters our body in a way that gets the characteristics of the animal that represents my animal spirit, and in this case: the flying fish." Pisces Aqua explained, as her lower body showed very little wings, like a flying fish wings.

"Ok, but if that is so common, why can't we use them? I mean, even though we didn't knew them, doesn't mean we couldn't use them." Andromeda Current added.

"But only the ones with a very strong willpower can use it." Pisces Aqua answered.

"But how do we know that we have willpower enough?" Queen Virgo asked.

"I think that no one else noticed, but I didn't fainted from the electrical shock." Pisces Aqua said, making the others brains starting to work.

"Now that you mention, even Wood Elemental warriors fainted, and strong one like Twins Shark and Rogue. But why didn't you faint? You should have received a critical hit." Mega Man asked.

"Because of my strong willpower, could stay awake, but I've still received a very strong hit." Pisces Aqua answered, making the others depressed. "But, we have to change the subjects to something more important now. Something doesn't smell right about this so called "prison"." Pisces Aqua said.

"I've also noticed it. They could have already caught the weak ones and the soldiers should be more prepared about dealing with us…" Rogue added.

"Exactly! If this was a real prison, then we could have already been caught by them." Kung Foo Kid added.

"Now that you mention, it's true. They should be more powerful if they really want to keeping us from "destroying the planet"." Harp Note said.

"Then, what's their plan. If this isn't about capturing us, than what is it?" Mega Man wondered.

"Well, we can think about that later, let's get out of this freaking place!" Pisces Aqua said, as everyone else agreed with her (except Rogue, but still, he had to be with them).

"How do we get out of this place?" Harp Note asked.

"Leave that to me!" a female voice said, coming from above. "Keep away from the center! Sora Emperror's Tatsumaki!" Phoenix Swordswoman said (it was discovered later) as a powerful cyclone appeared and made a big hole in the roof. "Good to see you- PISCES AQUA IS A MERMAID?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, astonished too.

"Yeah, long story, telling you as soon as we get out of here." Pisces Aqua said, trying to stand up.

"Can't you return to normal?" Gemini Spark asked (both of the answers were good news for him, so it didn't matter at all).

"Sort of… I still don't control this completely." Pisces Aqua said, as a aura suddenly appeared around here, a tornado of blue flames appeared around her and as soon as it disappeared, it was shown that she returned to normal.

"That was quick, let's go." Mega Man said. They went through the hole on the roof, just to enter another corridor with three other paths, again.

"We don't have much more time for separate again. Rogue and Twins Shark will go through the left one, Gemini Spark and Andromeda Current will go through the left one, and Phoenix Swordswoman and I will go to the one of the center. The others will try to escape as soon as this begins to fall." Mega Man said, as they separated ways once again.

With Twins Shark and Rogue:

"Get out of my way, toothless shark!" Rogue said, as he dashed to the end of the corridor.

"What did you called me? Death Blade!" Twins Shark said, as he jumped towards Rogue and kicked the door, with his leg caught in fire and with winds around it, just because Rogue dodged it (how convenient).

"Do you have a problem with it? Rogue Break!" Rogue said, stabbing his blade in the ground, making purple flames appear on the ground, destroying the engine.

With Gemini Spark and Andromeda Current:

"Quick! Nebula Geo-Nova!" Andromeda Current said, running, as he touched the ground and powerful energy towers appeared, smashing the door.

"Now's my turn! Gemini Thunder!" Gemini Spark, as he jumped through the entrance and destroyed the engine with a powerful thunder beam.

With Mega Man and Phoenix Swordswoman:

"Sora Emperror's Tatsumaki!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she made a powerful cyclone and destroyed the door.

"Let's escape from this hell! Mega Buster!" Mega Man said, as he shot a green laser and destroyed the engine too.

The flying fortress began to shake and fall apart. The EM wave shield began to fail a bit, so they could escape safely. Everyone was falling (including the ones who destroyed the engines), but the fortress began to break apart and huge pieces of metal began to fall in their direction. In hundreds miles from the ground, they were probably doomed (squashed or smashed).

"_Haki Seishin!_" Pisces Aqua said, as she joined her hands, like if she was praying, and some dark flames appeared around her and a strange figure, in the form of a woman, blue empty eye, armor that it seemed like fish scales and some simple wings appeared behind her, it was the size of a giant and only her upper body appeared, as the rest was covered by dark flames. "Mirror of the Sky!" Pisces Aqua said, as a blue circle was formed, reflecting every bit of the fortress right back. Everyone was amazed, safe and walking back to home.

Funny time:

"It already passed days and we still don't get what was the objective of those guys was. It's killing me!" Zoey said, walking around Mary's shafting room, while Mary was making an arrow and Sonia was playing "rock, paper, scissor" with Angie.

"Yeah… but stop walking so firmly, you might make a closet open and I had a pretty good time making those riffles." Mary said, worrying the others.

"Mary… What do you exactly want to do with all these weapons? Plus… why do you even make them?" Sonia asked, kind of worried. Suddenly, a strange sound of something falling was heard.

"What was that?" Angie asked.

"That… Oh! It's just a very low power grenade that fell and activated." Mary said, answering the question with a scary answer, but with the calmest voice tone in the world. Some seconds went by, and suddenly:

"A GRENADE!" they all screamed, while trying to run away, and before they knew, it already exploded. They woke up, seconds after.

"Mary." Sonia said, calling her.

"Yes…?" Mary asked, tired from the impact.

"DON'T BUILD MORE GRENADES! EVER!" the other three yelled.

**What was the real objective of the prison, after all? What are the animal spirits of the others? Would you like to date a weapon Shafter chick (or even know one)? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
